Take It From Here
by tyrannybrown
Summary: Ranma and Akane, alone one afternoon, and a certain song comes on on the radio... please R+R


Ranma wandered from room to room in the Tendo house. The whole place was empty, which was unusual. And Ranma was restless.   
  
Well, the WHOLE house house wasn't empty. Akane was there, too. She had chosen not to go wherever the family had gone for the afternoon. Ranma, on the other hand, had no choice. Akane was in her room, studying. She had the radio on, softly playing. Her door hung open slightly. A certain song came on, and though Ranma had never heard it, it struck a chord with him.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Akane was peacefully studying in her room. The radio was on with the music softly wafting. A song came on, and even though Akane had never heard it before, she loved the sweet, string laden melody. The door opened slightly more, and Ranma stepped in.  
  
"Akane what is that song?" Ranma asked as he sat on her bed nonchalantly. Akane looked up from her studies. "I was wondering the same thing. I've never heard it before."  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
''I wanna be your lake, or your bay  
And any problems that you have  
I wanna wash 'em away  
I wanna be your sky  
So blue and high  
And everytime you think of me  
I wanna blow your mind  
  
I wanna be your air  
So sweet and fair  
So when you feel that you can't breathe  
Ma, I'll be there  
  
I wanna be your answer, all the time  
When you see how I put your life before mine  
With no question''  
  
Ranma looked at Akane thoughtfully, feeling very open because of the calming melody. She turned to him and smiled softly. He wished he could see that smile more often. Even though he made her mad often, when push came to shove, Ranma would give his life for Akane.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Akane noticed Ranma looking at her. She rocked gently to the song on the radio. She smiled at him. He wasn't being so Ranma-like today. Or, maybe was this the real Ranma she was seeing today? Handsome and mellow, Ranma just came in and sat with her, no confrontation. He'd always been beautiful, but she wished she could see more of this side of Ranma.  
''When all the love feels gone  
And you can't carry on  
Don't worry, girl  
I'ma take it from here  
Just as sure as the sun will shine  
Every morning, everytime  
Don't worry, girl  
I'ma take it from here  
  
I wanna hold your hands  
Review all your plans  
I wanna make sure everyone of your dreams is there  
I would be your broadway show on review  
So I can act out how God was when he made you  
I wanna be your lighthouse when you get lost  
I'll light a bright and shiny path to help you across  
I wanna be your mother, wait  
See what I see  
And when you see that can't nobody hold you like me  
Cause I love you''  
  
Ranma gazed at Akane once more. He was actually happy that she was his fiancee, no matter how he acted. He felt... drawn to Akane. He was very protective of her and he knew why. Ranma realized that he had known for quite a while...  
''When all the love feels gone  
And you can't carry on  
Don't worry, girl  
I'ma take it from here  
Just as sure as the sun will shine  
Every morning, everytime  
Don't worry, girl (no no)  
I'ma take it from here  
  
And when there's no one there to hold  
And you realize the world is cold  
Don't worry, girl  
I'ma take it from here  
That's what I'm gonna do  
Just as sure as the sun will shine  
Every morning, everytime  
(Don't you worry, baby)  
Don't worry, girl  
I'ma take it from here  
  
Give me one reason why we should not be leaving  
This world is so deceiving, the time is now  
Let's fly away speeding  
Through the Garden of Eden  
Where all the sweet breathing of love surrounds  
  
When all the love feels gone  
And you can't carry on  
Don't worry, girl  
I'ma take it from here  
Just as sure as the sun will shine  
Every morning, everytime  
Don't worry, girl (no no)  
I'ma take it from here''  
  
''Give me one reason  
Why we should not be leaving  
This world is so deceiving  
The time is now  
Lets fly away speeding  
(We'll fly away)  
Through the Garden of Eden  
Where all the sweet and breathing  
Of love surrounds  
  
When all the love feels gone  
And you can't carry on  
Don't worry, girl  
I'm-a take it from here  
Just as sure as the sun will shine  
Every morning, everytime  
Don't worry, girl  
I'm-a take it from here''  
  
As the chorus repeated, Akane felt so peaceful. It was a very peaceful song, great to listen to with someone who you love... -What?!?- Akane startled herself by even thinking such a thought. Yet, she knew it was true. It takes two to become one, Akane thought, wondering where'd she'd heard that. It sounded like maths. Akane gazed over at Ranma, lost in thought. -I wonder what the other half of my equation's thinking bout...-  
''Love ain't always the way they write in books  
(No, no)  
See there's the good guys  
And also heartbreak crooks  
Your hearts the real one  
Just take a look inside  
'Cause it's a colorful illustrated guide''  
  
Ranma wondered inwardly whether this song was purposely applied directly to him. He knew he loved Akane. He had known for quite a while. He just didn't know how to explain his love to the one who really mattered, Akane. He knew that love definitely wasn't the way it's written in books.  
  
''So there you go  
Don't worry  
To help you weather the storm  
I'll be there mami  
No matter what time  
No matter what place  
You can always count on me  
I'll take it from here''   
The song ended with a peaceful fadeout.   
  
"This song was requested by Ge-" Akane cut off the radio and looked to Ranma.  
  
Ranma stared into Akane's rich brown eyes. He saw so much in those eyes. He couldn't hide anymore from them. Her eyes, so beautiful and pure, He knew it when they had first met...  
  
~~*~~  
  
Akane had something to say to Ranma. That song, seemed to have been written for her, dedicated to her. She was tired of the rockiness, the fighting, the malleting. It was getting old. Her true feelings were becoming increasingly hard to hide.  
  
"Akane..." Started Ranma, obviously having trouble getting out his words, "Akane, ever since the first time I met you... Akane you're really... I mean, it's great... " Ranma stumbled over his words.  
  
"Ranma..." Akane whispered. She knew what she thought he was going to say....  
  
"Akane..." Ranma swallowed and inhaled deeply, "Akane I love you."  
  
Akane was speechless. She gasped lightly. Ranma got up and walked to her desk. "That song, whatever it was, seemed like exactly how I feel for you. I'll always be there. I wanna protect you, cause..." Ranma swallowed, preparing for those three litle words that mean so much, "I love you."  
  
"Ranma... I love you too. I have for a long time...." Akane stood up and closed her eyes, ready for the inevitable. Ranma moved his face closer to hers and his breathing slowed. He closed his eyes, and hoped fervently that he wouldn't miss.  
  
He didn't.  
********************  
  
''Take it From Here' is by Justin Timberlake  
  
"Ranma 1/2" is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, used without permission.  
I love that song, even thought I hate NSYNC. His new CD is really good. You should buy it!  
  
(Shameless Advertising ^^)  
  
I thought this would be a kewl idea for a fic, because I think it desrcibes perfectly Ranma's unexpressed feelings for Akane. It's a really sweet song. It's my first fic of this type (using a song ::snaps fingers in an attempt to jog memory:: if u know, which you most likely do, please tell me) Tell me how it turned out.  
  
FLAMES WELCOMED... I LIKE NICE STUFF BETTER, THOUGH.  
be forewarned: if you're gonna spit mess, be ready to put up wit mess   
  
NOW.. review! Click da lil button, you know you wanna! 


End file.
